User blog:Vitorriq/Vitorriq' Verse - Explained Version
About Cosmology Due to certain problems related to both the impotence of my will to write about as other "bad vibes" that led me. Yet I had an apparent unwillingness to write about due to my creative instability, always changing the information and deleting the information in every second second. Structure of this cosmology Cosmology appears to be extremely complex both for concepts that are intertwined in ontology and because of their very nature. Containing nine "levels" or "dimensional planes", but I would like to point out that this concept is relatively invalid: 1. The Essence * Description-''' In this "black sea" is born universes and multiverses of the most varied forms, from universes with strange ontologies to the third dimensional perspective as well as seven-dimensional universes. In the "white skies" the universes created by the "Golden Spider" float and in indefinite time are destroyed. This "plane" is unlimited and eternal, infinite times that universes of infinite extent. The "black sea" would be potential manifestations of limitless possibilities, and here a number of universes would be born infinitely many times while a specific number dies, almost always without stability and agreement between this number. * 'Nature-' As stated above, its apparent nature is of an infinitely world with the black sea floor and a completely white "sky". Although I must make it clear that the real nature of this "plan" would be inconceivable for beings of lower dimensions due to the perspective of lower dimensions, which will be addressed later. The seas seem to be now agitated, or at least quiet, for no apparent and causal reason. The possible universes created are potentially unlimited from limited to unlimited in extension. From logical to insanely illogical universes. Even universes and even multiverses from 0D to 13D. The Essence is a 14D "dimensional plane" in which specific life forms would live. As also time would work in a different way. Let's say that a universe that was born 55 thousand years ago will live another 45 million years. In Essence this universe lived for 12 minutes. '''2. The Hole * Description-''' Elucidating that out of the Essence there is no "plane" but an infinitely unlimited snake coiled covering everything there is. So immense that the Hole, the "plane", itself is within the serpent, yet the Hole is infinite times superior to the limitless of the Essence. Let us say that the Hole exists in parallel with the Essence and it is impossible to imagine such an existence. Everything that ceases to exist lies in this "plan" that circulates beyond the heavens and seas of the Essence, within the infinite belly of the "Great Serpent." * 'Nature-' The Hole is what we conceive as a concept of "absolute emptiness". In this "plane" there were possibilities that had no chance to exist, realities that died or collapsed, things that should not exist but once they existed, things that ceased to exist due to some causal or temporal event, all and each of paradoxes, contradictions, oxymorons, impossibilities and even even unfeasible things due to laws of logic and physics. According to the "Explorer": "Within the Hole beyond all that died and fell into oblivion there is Anti-Essence, which would contain only that which is impossible, contradictory and all associated with it." '''3. The Immaterial * Description-''' The world so expected by practically everyone but behind the illusion so desired there is a dark history. * 'Nature - ' The Immaterial is a completely different "plane" because of its lying nature that is propagated on the earth. Different than mortals think, the postmortem "plane" even being a paradise in the clouds, paradise beside the "Lord", paradise in infinite happiness next to God, frozen limbo where there is no sadness or happiness, burning hell and everything else . All this and more is only a subtle illusion created by an evil entity who pretends to be a kind and righteous deity but in reality contains an extremely different nature. All the Immaterial which theoretically is superior to all existence and non-existence in an unlimited extension superior to the absolute nothingness itself is within a precious stone that the Lord would use as a ring. Thus, within the ring, immaterial in all its forms are only illusions, including reincarnations and spiritual liberations are deceits created in the minds of dormant spirits in that plane, while the "Lord" feeds on his energies by enhancing his strength. '''4. The Donvoi * Quick Description-''' It is a completely different "superior dimension" already shown previously. Different from all. It resides "twice" beyond existence and nonexistence being a "seemingly black dimensional plane" formed by strange eldritch energies. But because of the will of the "Lord" such "dimension" became an eldritch palace that expands infinitely with characteristics that please its creator. '''5. The Floor * Quick Description-''' a metaphorical(YES) limit that separates the "imperfect cosmology" from the "perfect divinity". * 'Nature-' from here the information happens to be nebulae but it is an unlimited conceptual limit that separates the creator from the creation. '''6. Tol'ko * 'Description-' the "deity" itself, apparently to be something like an "unlimited sun" greater than all seen and unseen. The sun itself is divinity, which is also the "dimensional plane" itself, all this is one. 5.2 Nature: Its nature and above all possibility and impossibility, above existence and non-existence, above all and nothing. It is completely different from the stupid imaginations of human and other creature's creations. Completely distinct from the Jewish God, Christian God, Muslim God or other uses concepts to be loving, all-powerful, all-wise and righteous parents. Nothing can reach you, not even a being who has absorbed infinite souls. Nothing can conceive or imagine it, however much said, be a stupid metaphor. Tol'ko does not think, does not act, does not imagine, does not plan, does not reason, does not feel, does not see, does not hear, does not touch and related. Tol'ko has no mind, no body and no spirit at all. Tol'ko has no form and not even no form. Tol'ko creates without planning, creates without conceiving and creates without imagining. However, Tol'ko does not know what he has created. Category:Blog posts